


The Price of Legs

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/F, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ursula makes her pay for the legs with other parts of her body.





	The Price of Legs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'The Little Mermaid' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone cries at first. Even King Triton's daughter. Ariel cries before she fights. A loud wail which echoes with the pop and pull of her suction cups. Her skin is beginning to pucker into violet marks. 

Crying is her least favorite part. Simple to take care of. A smack to the mouth with one of her tentacles is typically enough to silence them. 

"Hush up, angelfish," Ursula squeezes her middle until she squeaks. "Do you want legs or not?" 

Ursula curls her tentacles around the slender curve of her hips. Legs come with a price. 

"Do you want the legs?"


End file.
